User talk:Gohungergames
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Cora sorenson page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ItsjustJake (Talk) 22:11, May 21, 2012 janine nickelsen Sure, you can have her ^__^ her word bubble is Template:JanineN Erin's taken but I can give chu Kaoimhe and Hyo if you like. Re: Anne Bellard She's not up for adoption. re:pictures Go ahead and use them :) "I need you to teach me [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'How to trust you.' ღ"]] 20:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Template:Hyo Danke for adopting picture go ahead and use it, i removed it from the list. "I need you to teach me [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'How to trust you.' ღ"]] 21:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) characters Since you have only adopted chars thus far, you weren't on the forum. However, you are now, and I've made you a level one. You become a level 2 next week and so on. As such your characters in the claiming process will not be allowed to get claimed until your level allows. So one can be claimed next week and the other in two weeks. You can still work on them if you wish, they just won't be able to be accepted until then. He transformed the pain of his tormented life [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Into ecstatic beauty.']] 22:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:HI Sure, she's yours.Her word bubble is either Faith or Faith Meadows; I forget which.And I will.When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead.True Story. 20:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry No sorry, I don't like adopting out my character's to users I don't know that well, I have no way of knowing how they'll be treated, or if you end up disappearing, or suddenly deciding you don't want them and killing them off, etc Adoption Sure! Here is the link to her template word bubble http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Emile The opposite of war isn't peace its creation! :) Roslyn123 22:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ummm sure, what do you want it for though? Don't do something permanently stupid [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Just because you're temporarily upset.']] 15:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, your signature is not working because you probably have wikitext unchecked. Check the box and it should work. Don't do something permanently stupid [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Just because you're temporarily upset.']] 15:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Please don't use caps, and next time, you don't have to ask to use the pics, just take them off the forum. Don't do something permanently stupid [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Just because you're temporarily upset.']] 16:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Adoption I'm sorry, but I'm afraid User:AtlasSisterno.1 has already adopted her a while ago. I thought I'd taken the adoption stuff off? If not, can you tell me where, please. Thanks. Yolo, You Obviously Lack Originality. ~ Elfie 17:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Guidelines for Creating Nymph Characters Don't do something permanently stupid [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Just because you're temporarily upset.']] 17:58, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Hi, I just rolepalyed with your character few minutes ago.I'm Rowena by the way. :) Riri25 12:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) charie limit You are 1 character over your character limit for level 2, at level 2 you are allowed 3 demigod camp spots, you have 4, and are not due to level up to level 3 until 7/5 Sorry for replying so late! Sure, she's yours.When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead.True Story. 11:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, stevie's yours.It's Template:Stevie. When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead.True Story. 14:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Posted at Felix |'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link''' 21:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Adopt You may adopt seth de luca... take good care of him... Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 03:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: HEY! She's yours :D Oh and quick question: are you by any chance somehow related to Silver (the user)? "I refuse to sink" 05:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brett is all yours!!!!!!!! Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 23:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm updting the user/character forum, and would like to confirm what we have listed for your characters. We have listed: #Hyo Min Song (Iris) #Janine Nickelsen (Prometheus) #Émile Fontaine (Persephone) #Faith Meadows (Zeus) Is this correct? Your claim was deleted, since it was 4 days over the WIP time limit Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤23:01,25/8/2012 I replied on Cat. ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 16:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but post on Cat Govern. ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 06:29, September 12, 2012 (UTC) If you're going to make a bedroom page for your nymph, then put their character name first, then /Bedroom. Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤20:29,16/9/2012 Rooms are only for nymph characters, anyway. Having a bedroom for a camper is implied. Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤20:31,16/9/2012 sorry soo sorry to disturb you but I've posted on your Samantha Grey page cause I was really hoping to rp with you... anyway you can just ignore this cause I was just saying ..No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 05:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) May I adopt Seth De Luca? District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 02:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Can i change his personality or history. Not change it entirely just make it longer. Also can i change his sexulity? District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 00:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC)